


Recovery

by Syifrae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recovery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winteriron Week, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syifrae/pseuds/Syifrae
Summary: Steve and Bucky stood at the foot of the bed where Tony lay, breathing heavy and deep.“How is he?” Steve asked in a hushed voice, as if not to disturb him.“Impossible to say, he may never fully recover,” Bucky replied gravely, looking over at his boyfriend.“Fuck off!” Tony shouted, throwing a pillow at the pair, “Not all of us are Supersoldiers.”Steve and Bucky sniggered like six-year-olds who thought they had just told a particularly funny fart joke.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133
Collections: WinterIron Week





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of winteriron week: Recovery

Steve and Bucky stood at the foot of the bed where Tony lay, breathing heavy and deep. 

“How is he?” Steve asked in a hushed voice, as if not to disturb him. 

“Impossible to say, he may never fully recover,” Bucky replied gravely, looking over at his boyfriend. 

“Fuck off!” Tony shouted, throwing a pillow at the pair, “Not all of us are Supersoldiers.”

Steve and Bucky sniggered like six-year-olds who thought they had just told a particularly funny fart joke. 

“You were the one who wanted to join us in our morning workout,” Steve pointed out, earning a glare from the inventor. 

“Surely doll, you’re in the prime of your life!” Bucky teased, echoing Tony’s claims from last night. He walked around to the side of the bed and plonks himself down next to Tony’s legs. The man in question arched and groaned as he was jostled. “Aww, is my baby sore?” Bucky asked in fake sympathy, leaning down to press his forehead against Tony’s. 

“Yes,” Tony pouted, sticking his lip out before tilting his head up to steal a brief kiss, “I need you to nurse me back to health.” 

“Alright, I’m headin’ out if you two are gonna be gross.” Steve laughed walking out, pulling the door closed behind him. 

Bucky shuffled around the bed, causing Tony to grunt and moan again as it felt like every muscle in his body cried out for mercy. He reached over to whack Bucky who had not stopped sniggering the whole while. He held in the groan that the movement caused, not willing to give Bucky more ammunition to make fun of him. 

“Doll, why did you pretend like you could handle our workout? I know you know how hard we go,” Bucky raised his eyebrows at Tony giggling over his unintended euphemism, “I know you watched us working out before, you used to sit with your third cup of coffee and wolf whistle at us as a seduction technique.” 

“Hey, that worked! I got you didn’t I?” 

“You sure did” Bucky leaned in pecking Tony on the lips, “You want me to draw you a bath? The one with the fancy smellies and the extra bubbles?” 

Tony hummed, wrapping his arms around the soldier’s neck. 

“You’ll have to carry me there,” he nuzzled against Bucky’s cheek. 

“Oh no, what a hardship. I suppose you’ll be too tired to undress too?” 

“God you know me so well,” Tony smiled, tucking his head into Bucky’s neck as the other man wrapped his arms under his boyfriend. 

“You know what would make me feel even better?” 

“Bath sex?” 

Tony leaned back to look up at the best boyfriend in the universe.   
“Actually, I was gonna say some of those chocolates Clint brought back from Switzerland and a slice of the cheesecake Bruce made last night. But I like your thing better,” 

Bucky smiled as he lowered Tony onto the padded bench in the ginormous penthouse bathroom. 

“We can do both,” Bucky reassured, firmly cementing himself as god’s gift to billionaire superheroes. 

“You know I’m starting to feel like joining you in your insane workout was the best decision I ever made.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ syifrae.tumblr.com


End file.
